


get me out of my mind

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, Overthinking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tears come slowly at first, but Tyler knows they're coming. He can count on them almost every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get me out of my mind

Tyler stares at the small circle of red light coming from his television. It's the only source of light in the room. Everything else is pitch black.

**what are you so scared of tyler what is it what is it why are you so afraid afraid**

Tyler takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He sees nothing.

**this is way too easy way way way too easy this is too easy**

Tyler fumbles blindly for his pills. They're supposed to help him sleep. He manages to grab hold of the bottle like his life depends on it, and opens it, letting two spill out.

**comfortable comfortable just let me get comfortable**

He swallows them both without water and ignores the lump in his throat as he tries to settle back into his bed, tries to sleep away everything clogging up his mind.

**lost it lost it i lost it i keep losing it losing it everything nothing all of it**

The tears come slowly at first, but Tyler knows they're coming. He can count on them almost every night.

**stupid stupid you're stupid no purpose worthless so fucking stupid stupid**

The darkness in his mind will eventually settle. The thoughts will quiet. Not soon enough, but they will. Tyler knows it will happen. It happens every night.


End file.
